Morning Star
Morning Star is a character in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. History A member of the Dragons of Darksmoke, Morning Star was dissatisfied with the ancient treaty between his kind and those of the Eternians, as he believed his race was destined to rule the world. As such, he despised the rule of Granamyr who was the leader of all the dragons and thus sought ways to bypass his command. In later years, Morning Star hatched a conspiracy in order to provoke a war between Humans and Dragons. To accomplish this, he met with a mortal known as Targon and obtained an Ice Crystal from him. He claimed that he intended to usurp Granamyr's position by depriving the ancient dragon of his power and thus leading dragonkind against all of Eternia. In exchange, he promised a small position for Targon with the suggestion that his co-conspirator could rule from Eternos. After convincing Targon and getting the crystal, Morning Star maliciously decided to test the magical artifact and froze Targon in place. Satisfied with the result, Morning Star went into Granamyr's chambers whilst the ancient dragon was sleeping. Secure in the knowledge that he was not seen, Morning Star threw the Ice Crystal into Granamyr's magical flames and expunged it. When an angry Granamyr awoke and demanded to know who had committed such a crime, Morning Star joined his fellow dragons and lied, saying that he saw it was a Human who had done so. Thus, he incited anger among the Dragons at the time when He-Man and Man-At-Arms were arriving at Darksmoke to partake in the celebration of the anniversary of the treaty between Humans and Dragons. This proved to be a fortunate event for Morning Star, who claimed that the arrival of the Humans indicated that he was right and that Humans had turned against them. Sending Dragons to attack the visitors, Morning Star assembled the angry Dragons and decided to declare war against Humans. When Granamyr refused to join them, Morning Star went with his followers to an underground stronghold in order to plot the conquest of Eternia. Whilst leading the attack, he used a magic orb to keep watch over Granamyr's pit only to discover that He-Man, Man-At-Arms and Orko had returned from the Pit of Shadows with a piece of the magical flame. This led to Morning Star quickly returning to Granamyr's home in order to stop them but Orko put the flame within himself to protect it. This, however, thus caused his power to spiral out of control, which forced Morning Star to retreat. Returning to the attack on an Eternian village, Morning Star sought to continue the war, but Granamyr emerged and revealed Morning Star's betrayal to his dragon brothers. However, Morning Star urged his brethren to continue the war and not to listen to the ancient dragon thus invoking the test of fire. Despite the challenge, Morning Star was overpowered by Granamyr, leading to him asking for mercy as well as admitting to the crime of putting out the ancient dragon lord's fire. Though his brethren urged Granamyr to punish Morning Star, Granamyr refused and said he would find a more peaceful and fitting punishment for him. Appearances *Battle of the Dragons External Links *He-Man.org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dragons